


Interrupting Archangels

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Series: Texting in the middle of the night [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when you just want to have sex with your girlfriend and her older brothers just keep interrupting you because they're stupid and can't function without their sister...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupting Archangels

Cas moaned softly into Dean's shoulder as he pushed three fingers into her. The blonde-haired boy chuckled when she whined as he curled his fingers against her sweet spot. Ever since the night in the field, they were far more experimenting when it came to sex. As it turned out, Cas was really submissive with Dean and Dean enjoyed teasing her until she begged him to fuck her.

“Sh, angel, keep quiet.” He hissed into her ear. “We don't want your brothers coming in and seeing me fingering you.”

Soft kisses were pressed to her shoulders, soothing the trembling muscles. Thick, long fingers moved tantalizingly over her back, rubbing circles and occasionally wandering down to palm her ass. Then, just as Dean's mouth wandered over her now bared throat up to her lips, someone knocked on the door.

“Cas, Cas, Cas!” Gabriel, of course. Cas gave an irritated moan while Dean dropped his head to her shoulders. “You need to help me right now, so you and Dean get dressed and let me come in.” Dean mouthed something into Cas's neck that sounded suspiciously like 'fuck off'. “Please!” Gabe said with that weird little half-whine that he knew his baby sister couldn't say no to. “Cassie-Cas, please. Mikey's going to kill me if you don't let me in right now.”

Dean's head was carefully pulled up by his hair and he found himself staring into blue, blue eyes. His little angel mouthed 'sorry' and he nodded. He understood what her brothers meant to her.

So he slipped his fingers out of her and helped her readjust her panties and pull the long-shirt she wore down to cover her. Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, he moved up to lean against the headboard of Cas's bed. The raven-haired girl smiled apologetically and moved to let her older brother in.

The short man stormed into the room, grinned at Dean and promptly hid behind his sister's table. Cas rolled her eyes before speaking.

“What the hell do you want, Gabe?”

“You need to help me!” The brown-haired sugar-addict whined again.

“Yeah, you already said that. Did you set Mike's shirt on fire again?”

“What?” Dean interrupted, because seriously _what?_

“Nothing, baby sister's boyfriend. Not important. And no, I haven't set anything on fire this time.”

“Then what did you do, Gabe?” Dean decided to sit that one out and wait on the outcome. This family was way too weird and complicated, so he had giving up trying to figure them out a while ago.

“Well, sis, this is weird. And I swear to god it isn't what you think it is.” Gabe actually looked scared.

“Gabriel!” Yup, Cas was fed up now. “ What did you...”

“GABRIEL LOKI NOVAK!!!!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!” That was Mike's voice booming from downstairs. Sudden understanding flashed in Cas's eyes and she shook her head.

“Oh Gabe, you didn't.”

“I...”

“GABRIEL!”

“I did. But not what you two think I did.”

“DOWNSTAIRS! RIGHT THE HELL NOW!”

“Seriously?” Now resignation shone in her eyes, probably asking herself what she had done to be saddled with this bunch of loons for family. “Okay, Loki.” She continued, using Gabriel's middle name. “WE are going to go downstairs and YOU are going to explain exactly what it was you did. And then you AND MIKE are going to talk that out.”

“But I don't want to go downstairs.”

“Well, that sucks for you. You don't have a choice.” With that she grabbed her brother by his ear and stalked out of the room. Before closing the door, she smiled at Dean again and mouthed 'I'll be right back'.

  
  


Ten minutes later, the door banged open again.

“Freaking hell, why are my brothers that stupid?” Dean's girlfriend flopped on the bed face-first, her long-shirt riding up over her hips, showing of the curve of her ass. Dean licked his lips, but barely refrained from touching. Instead he wrapped one of her locks around his fingers.

“What did they do this time?” Gently, he let his other hand run over the back of her head. Blue eyes blinked up at him and red lips curled into a smirk.

“Later. I'm pretty sure my idiot brother interrupted something. Let's finish it.” The second she finished speaking, she crawled up into Dean's lap and ground down on his cock. Immediately, Dean started to get hard. Her soft lips were sliding over his neck, while her hands worked over his shoulders, pulling him even closer. As her lips reached his, the blonde-haired boy wound his arms around her waist and quickly flopped them over so he was straddling her.

“Door locked?” He murmured into the kiss and Cas nodded, pupils already blown wide. Softly, Dean nipped at her jaw and smiled. “Good, angel. Where were we?” Cas whimpered softly, she already felt herself growing wet. “Oh, yes. I was opening up your sweet little pussy, making you desperate for my cock, making you beg for it.” Another thing they found out was that Cas liked dirty talk. A lot. She shivered and arched up into his touch. “Seeing as we were interrupted earlier, we have to start all over again.” A little protesting whine bubbled out of her mouth and Dean slapped her thigh. “Quiet, angel. Not one sound.” Blue eyes widened and she nodded. Dean grinned. He liked it when his angel followed his orders. “Good. You sure you're going to be a good little angel for me?” She nodded again, biting her lips to keep from moaning as Dean slipped of her panties again. “Well, then I suppose we can hurry the stretching up a bit. Just gonna get you ready and open for me, make sure you're wet and then I'm gonna fuck you, little angel. How's that sound? You can speak.”

“God, Dean. Yes, that's good, want that, want your cock in me.” After that last part, Dean groaned softly, still aware of Cas's brothers in the house, and cut her of with a kiss. While his tongue mapped out her mouth, he pushed her panties of completely and had three fingers back inside her shortly after.

“Can you... God, can you get my clothes off, angel?” Small, soft hands sluggishly pulled of his shirt, causing Dean to pull out his fingers for a second, and then continued just as clumsy with his jeans and boxers. Dean was thankful he wasn't wearing shoes, that would have delayed the inevitable even further.

When Cas's head rolled back and her shoulders shook with suppressed noises, Dean knew he had found that spot again. Knowing she wouldn't come without him specifically allowing her to do so, he kept rubbing over it. Just as he deemed her ready for his cock, someone knocked on the door again.

“WHAT?!” They both yelled in unison.

“Cas? Where's my theology textbook?” Luke, judging by the voice and the fact that Luke was the only one in the family actually owning a theology textbook.

“How the hell should I know, Satan? It's your book.” Satan? Ah, right. That whole family was insane.

“But I need it right now.” Luke whined and Cas hissed.

“Why don't you try your suitcase? You haven't unpacked and I haven't seen you study yet.”

“Oh, right. Must be in there. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Don't come back!” She shouted as her brother's steps retreated to his room.

Dean had dropped his head to her shoulder by now and was shaking with silent laughter.

“That's not funny.” She scolded him, but he could clearly hear the laughter in her voice.

“Sorry, angel. But I keep forgetting how insane your family is.”

“Okay, fair enough. Do you want to continue? We could watch a film if you don't.” It amazed Dean how fast she could go from cocky and slightly rude to shy and self-conscious.

“Hey, angel.” He leaned up, fingers still inside her, and kissed her passionately. “I want to keep going.” _'You're going to go to Italy soon, and I want to have as much of you as I can have'_ was implied but left unsaid. “So now you're going to keep quiet again and let me have my wicked way with you.” Cas sighed happily and melted against him.

Done with the teasing and knowing Cas wouldn't be able to take much more of it, Dean stretched her quickly and already reached for the stash of condoms she kept in her bedside-drawer.

As he slid into her, Cas's phone vibrated somewhere to their left. She groaned in annoyance, smiled at Dean apologetically again and reached for her phone to look at the screen. Dean stilled and could see the picture of Zeke grinning at the camera with the soft, fond look he usually reserved for his twin's shenanigans.

“Zeke?” Cas panted in the phone and Dean could vaguely hear Zeke saying something only to be interrupted by Cas. “Is it important and has to be talked about right now?” A distant, confused 'no' later, Cas did something that surprised Dean. “Good, then call me back later. Dean and I have been interrupted twice now and I really want to get fucked now, thank you very much. Good? Perfect. I'm going to call you when we're done.” Dean could hear laughter coming from the phone and blinked at Cas. She wouldn't just tell her brothers to come back later, especially not her twin brother.

“Dean?” Cas had hung up by now and had been waiting for Dean to do something. But Dean had just stared at her for a while. “Are you gonna fuck me now or can I call Zeke back?” Her smile was teasing and Dean immediately got his head back into the game.

“Quiet, angel.” With that one sentence, Dean slid into her completely and groaned as he bottomed out. “You're allowed to come whenever you want to, angel.” He managed to say before he started fucking her in earnest.

  
  


Several minutes later, they were lying next to each other, panting heavily.

“That... that was really amazing.”

“Even though my brothers are interrupting morons?”

“Yeah, even though your brothers are morons.” They both started laughing.

“Soooooooo.” Cas started. “I call Zeke back, we go clean up and then cuddle until you have to go home. Sound like a plan?”

“Yup, damn good plan. But don't tell anyone I like cuddling. Can't ruin my tough guy reputation.” Cas laughed, snatched her phone and fell back on the bed beside Dean. The blonde football player put his head on her stomach, closing his eyes and relaxing while his angel played with his hair. 


End file.
